beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.30:CPM:2/StarIndex/STYLE.COM
StarIndex STYLE. Strings 0x1E7F-0x1E8E Upper case roman 0x1E99-0x1EA8 Lower case roman 0x1EB3-0x1EC4 Upper case letters 0x1ECF-0x1EE0 Lower case letters 0x1EE9-0x1F1E Program name and release. MicroPro StarIndex STYLE Release 1.01 0x1F28-0x1F5C Copyright. Copyright ©1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x1F66-0x1F9A All rights reserved 0x1FA4-0x1FCA Empty spaces. 0x1FD4-0x1FFA Empty spaces. 0x2005-0x202A *** MAIN MENU *** 0x2035-0x205A Empty spaces. 0x2065-0x208A What would you like to do ? 0x2095-0x20BA 1. Review the current format 0x20C5-0x20EA 2. Select heading options 0x20F5-0x211A 3. Select indexing options 0x2125-0x214A 4. Change titles and captions 0x2155-0x217A 5. Change Table of Contents format 0x2185-0x21AA 6. Change text format 0x21B5-0x21DA 7. EXIT this program 0x21E5-0x21F4 Select 1..7 > 0x21FF-0x2224 Empty spaces. 0x222F-0x2254 Empty spaces. 0x225F-0x2284 Empty spaces. 0x228F-0x22B4 Empty spaces. 0x22BF-0x22E4 Empty spaces. 0x22EF-0x2314 Empty spaces. 0x231F-0x2344 *** HEADINGS *** 0x234F-0x2374 Empty spaces. 0x237F-0x23A4 Would you like to change the heading 0x23AF-0x23D4 format for: CURRENT: 0x23DF-0x23F9 1. Chapter 0x2404-0x241E 2. Section 0x2429-0x2443 3. Subsection 0x244E-0x2468 4. Secondary subsection 0x2473-0x2498 = Return to MAIN MENU 0x24A3-0x24B2 Select 1..4 > 0x24BD-0x24E2 Empty spaces. 0x24ED-0x2512 Empty spaces. 0x251D-0x2542 Empty spaces. 0x254D-0x2572 Empty spaces. 0x257D-0x25A2 Empty spaces. 0x25AD-0x25BF Current Selection: 0x25CA-0x25EF Empty spaces. 0x25FA-0x2609 How should your 0x2614-0x2639 be numbered ? 0x2644-0x2669 1. No numbering () 0x2674-0x2699 2. Arabic numerals (1) 0x26A4-0x26C9 3. Upper case roman (I) 0x26D4-0x26F9 4. Lower case roman (i) 0x2704-0x2729 5. Upper case letters (A) 0x2734-0x2759 6. Lower case letters (a) 0x2764-0x2773 Select 1..6 > 0x277E-0x27A3 Empty spaces. 0x27AE-0x27D3 Empty spaces. 0x27DE-0x2803 Empty spaces. 0x280E-0x2833 Empty spaces. 0x283E-0x2863 Empty spaces. 0x286E-0x2893 Empty spaces. 0x289E-0x28C3 Empty spaces. 0x28CE-0x28F3 Empty spaces. 0x28FE-0x2923 Empty spaces. 0x292E-0x2953 For the index: 0x295E-0x296A Should your 0x2975-0x299A headings be: 0x29A5-0x29CA 1. Normal entries 0x29D5-0x29FA 2. Master entries 0x2A05-0x2A2A 3. Ignored 0x2A35-0x2A44 Select 1..3 > 0x2A4F-0x2A74 Empty spaces. 0x2A7F-0x2AA4 Empty spaces. 0x2AAF-0x2AD4 Empty spaces. 0x2ADF-0x2B05 Empty spaces. 0x2B0F-0x2B34 Empty spaces. 0x2B3F-0x2B64 Empty spaces. 0x2B6F-0x2B94 Empty spaces. 0x2B9F-0x2BC4 Empty spaces. 0x2BCF-0x2BF4 Would you like to change automatic 0x2BFF-0x2C24 indexing for: CURRENT: 0x2C2F-0x2C4C 1. Chapter 0x2C57-0x2C74 2. Section 0x2C7F-0x2C9C 3. Subsection 0x2CA7-0x2CC4 4. Secondary subsection 0x2CCF-0x2CF4 = Return to MAIN MENU 0x2CFF-0x2D0E Select 1..4 > 0x2D19-0x2D3E Empty spaces. 0x2D49-0x2D6E Empty spaces. 0x2D79-0x2D9E Empty spaces. 0x2DA9-0x2DCE *** TITLES AND CAPTIONS *** 0x2DD9-0x2DFE Empty spaces. 0x2E09-0x2E2E Which would you like to change ? 0x2E39-0x2E5E 1. Table of Contents title 0x2E69-0x2E8E 2. Table of Contents Appendix title 0x2E99-0x2EBE 3. Table of Contents Figure title 0x2EC9-0x2EEE 4. Table of Contents Table title 0x2EF9-0x2F1E 5. Figure caption 0x2F29-0x2F4E 6. Table caption 0x2F59-0x2F7E 7. Index page footing 0x2F89-0x2FAE 8. Blank page caption 0x2FB9-0x2FDE = Return to MAIN MENU 0x2FE9-0x2FF8 Select 1..8 > 0x3003-0x3028 Empty spaces. 0x3033-0x3058 Empty spaces. 0x3063-0x3088 Empty spaces. 0x3093-0x30B8 Empty spaces. 0x30C3-0x30E8 Empty spaces. 0x30F3-0x3118 Empty spaces. 0x3123-0x3148 Empty spaces. 0x3153-0x3165 Current Selection: 0x3170-0x3195 Empty spaces. 0x31A0-0x31C5 What would you like for your 0x31D0-0x31F5 Table of Contents page numbering ? 0x3200-0x3225 1. No numbering () 0x3230-0x3255 2. Arabic numerals (1) 0x3260-0x3285 3. Upper case roman (I) 0x3290-0x32B5 4. Lower case roman (i) 0x32C0-0x32CF Select 1..4 > 0x32DA-0x32FF Empty spaces. 0x330A-0x332F Empty spaces. 0x333A-0x335F Empty spaces. 0x336A-0x338F Empty spaces. 0x339A-0x33BF Empty spaces. 0x33CA-0x33EF Empty spaces. 0x33FA-0x341F Empty spaces. 0x342A-0x344F Empty spaces. 0x345A-0x347F Empty spaces. 0x348A-0x349C Current Selection: 0x34A7-0x34CC Empty spaces. 0x34D7-0x34FC For your Table of Contents headings: 0x3507-0x352C Which would you like ? 0x3537-0x355C 1. Higher level numbers printed. 0x3567-0x358C 2. Higher level numbers NOT printed. 0x3597-0x35A8 Select 1 or 2 > 0x35B3-0x35D8 Empty spaces. 0x35E3-0x3608 Empty spaces. 0x3613-0x3638 Empty spaces. 0x3643-0x3668 Empty spaces. 0x3673-0x3698 Empty spaces. 0x36A3-0x36C8 Empty spaces. 0x36D3-0x36F8 Empty spaces. 0x3703-0x3728 Empty spaces. 0x3733-0x3758 Empty spaces. 0x3763-0x3775 Current Selection: 0x3780-0x37A5 Empty spaces. 0x37B0-0x37D5 For your text headings: 0x37E0-0x3805 Which would you like ? 0x3810-0x3835 1. Higher level numbers printed. 0x3840-0x3865 2. Higher level numbers NOT printed. 0x3870-0x3881 Select 1 or 2 > 0x388C-0x38C0 Program name and release. MicroPro StarIndex STYLE Release 1.01 0x38CB-0x38FF Copyright. Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x390A-0x393E All rights reserved 0x3953-0x398D This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x3998-0x39D2 Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The software 0x39DD-0x3A17 contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary information 0x3A22-0x3A5C of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected by 0x3A67-0x3AA1 federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed 0x3AAC-0x3AE6 in any form or medium, disclosed to third parties, or used 0x3AF1-0x3B2B in any manner not provided for in said License Agreement 0x3BE6-0x3B70 except with prior written authorization from MicroPro. 0x3B99-0x3BB8 Press any key to continue > 0x3BBF-0x3BC8 FORMAT.FMT file. FORMAT.FMT 0x3BCA-0x3BD1 Abort? 0x3BDB-0x3BE2 Empty spaces. 0x3BEF-0x3BEE Program Aborted. 0x3C06-0x3C3E Roman numerals can only be used with CHAPTER headings. 0x3C46-0x3C51 Cannot open 0x3C56-0x3C61 Cannot read 0x3C66-0x3C72 Cannot write 0x3C7D-0x3C88 Begin with 0x3C8A-0x3C97 line length = 0x3C99-0x3CA8 page numbering: 0x3CAD-0x3CF7 Enter the beginning page number for the Table of Contents (currently = 0x3CFC-0x3D32 Enter the Table of Contents line length (currently = 0x3D34-0x3D45 Table of Contents 0x3D47-0x3D61 Format file is now called: 0x3D63-0x3D8A If you wish to create a new format file, 0x3D8D-0x3DB3 enter the new name and press , 0x3DB6-0x3DD8 otherwise just press > 0x3DDD-0x3DE9 Saving File: 0x3DED-0x3DFC Current text is: 0x3E04-0x3E2A Enter new text, followed by a : 0x3E32-0x3E49 Current characters are ( 0x3E4B ) 0x3E4F-0x3EC9 Enter the character(s) to follow the number, then press : ('X' = no characters) Maximum of two characters > 0x3ECB-0x3EE2 Index will be generated. 0x3EE4-0x3EFF Index will NOT be generated. 0x3F01-0x3F1B No prefix for page numbers. 0x3F1D-0x3F46 Page numbers prefixed with chapter number. 0x3F48-0x3F6D Letter headings NOT included in index. 0x3F6F-0x3F90 Letter headings included in index. 0x3F92-0x3F9F headings are 0x3FA1-0x3FAF index entries. 0x3FB5-0x3FC6 OK ? (Y or N) > 0x3FC8-0x3FEC Press any key to see the next screen 0x3FEE-0x4012 Press any key to return to MAIN MENU 0x4014-0x4080 {PRINT OPTIONS} B = Boldfacing D = Double-striking E = Elongating U = Underlining S = S p a c i n g 0x4086-0x40C2 THESE PRINT OPTIONS APPLY ONLY TO INDEX LETTER HEADINGS 0x40C6-0x40DF PRINT OPTIONS Current = 0x40E3-0x416B B = Boldfacing D = Double-striking E = Elongating (matrix printer only) U = Underlining S = S p a c i n g X = NO print options 0x416F-0x4191 Any combination of B,D,E,U,S,X > 0x4193-0x41AF REVIEW OF THE CURRENT FORMAT: 0x41B3-0x41CC In the Table of Contents: 0x41D0-0x41DC In the text: 0x41E0-0x41E6 CHAPTER 0x41E8-0x41EE SECTION 0x41F0-0x41F9 SUBSECTION 0x41FB-0x420E SECONDARY SUBSECTION 0x4210-0x4217 (Normal) 0x4219-0x4220 (Master) 0x4222-0x4229 (Ignore) 0x422B-0x4236 No numbering 0x4238-0x4246 Arabic numerals 0x4A00-0x4BFF COPYRIGHT 1983 MICROPRO INTERNATIONAL CORPORATION This software has been provided pursuant to a License Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The software contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary information of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected by federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed in any form or medium, disclosed to third parties, or used in any manner not provided for in said License Agreement except with prior written authorization from MicroPro. Program in Action NOTE: I can't get it to work.